


A Not So Ordinary Day

by Bluewolf458



Series: Days [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair prepare to take Matt home. Follows An Ordinary Day.





	A Not So Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'kidfic'

A Not So Ordinary Day

by Bluewolf

Although it was still Christmas Day, Donna Marshall, relieved to have found someone willing to look after Matt Newman, headed off to start on the paperwork that would see Jim and Blair established as the boy's foster parents.

Jim exchanged glances with Blair, silently telling Blair to stay with Matt while he went to check what was happening next door. While he had been speaking to Matt - and Donna - Serena had arrived; when Jim went into the apartment she was already checking Mrs. Newman's body.

"Whoever did this was carrying a lot of anger," she told Jim.

"According to her son, it was her husband. He'd walked out on her a couple of years ago, somehow tracked them down... though as Matt - her son - said, why track them down when he'd walked out? Matt was scared of the man and hid, or we might be looking at two bodies."

Serena made a face. "Do you suppose she submitted to him willingly, either because she still loved him or because she thought that if she did he'd just leave again?"

"Hard to say," Jim muttered. "Anyway, Serena, how long before we can get young Matt in to collect his things?"

"You can bring him in whenever you want - he won't need to come into this room, will he?"

"No, I understand he has his own room."

"All right - bring him in, get him into his room, close the door while you pack his things, then check before you bring him out again."

Jim nodded and went to get Matt.

The boy didn't have many clothes. "What about toys?" Blair asked gently as they opened the not-very-large suitcase that was just inside the small walk-in closet where Matt's clothes were.

"We didn't have money for anything like that." He picked up a parcel wrapped in newspaper. "This is my Christmas present from Mom. I think it's a sweater - I need a new one. I haven't had a chance to open it... or thank her."

"She'll know," Jim said.

"What did you play with, then?" Blair asked.

"I mostly read. It doesn't cost anything to get books out of the library." He sounded surprisingly mature.

"You and Blair are kindred spirits," Jim said. "He'd rather read too. You have any library books in the house?"

"Yes." He lifted one from the small table beside the bed. "There's another one in the living room."

"Toothbrush?" Blair asked.

"Oh. The blue one. And the blue bag in the bathroom - it's got my toothpaste and soap."

"I'll get them," Blair said. He slipped out, closing the door behind him.

"Apart from clothes and the library books and washing things, is there anything else you want?" Jim asked.

Matt shook his head. "Mom had a few ornaments when we first came here, but she sold them all. We needed the money."

Blair slipped into the room again carrying the book and a blue toilet bag. They packed those in with the clothes and fastened the case.

***

When Jim checked, Serena nodded. "She's on her way to the morgue," she said.

They hurried Matt out, but when they turned towards the stairs, Matt said, "I'd like to say good-bye to Mrs. Fenwick."

So they went the other way first, he said his goodbyes, then they went down the stairs and crossed to Jim's truck.

***

Once at the loft, Blair went quietly into his room as Jim asked, "Hungry?"

Matt looked at him, then nodded.

"When did you last eat?" Jim asked.

Matt hesitated, then said. "Mrs. Fenwick gave me some cookies this afternoon."

"And before that? A proper meal, not just some cookies?"

"Breakfast yesterday. Dad arrived last night before Mom had time to get dinner ready." He sounded almost ashamed.

"And you didn't tell Mrs. Fenwick that?" Jim asked gently.

"She doesn't have much herself. Even the cookies... "

"Do you like macaroni and cheese?" That would be fast. In any case, even though it was still Christmas Day, there was little else in the loft that didn't need to be defrosted, and that would take much longer. But even if they had planned a fancy Christmas meal, the way things had happened they wouldn't have had a chance to cook it.

"Yes."

"Okay." He went over to Matt's case, retrieved the toilet bag, and said, "Over here. This is the bathroom. Give yourself a quick wash, then you can come and help get dinner ready."

Matt nodded, and closed the door.

Blair came out of his room carrying a large duffel bag. As Jim turned the heat on under the macaroni. "Can I keep this in your bedroom?" When Jim nodded he ran up the stairs with it; then went back into his room and brought out several books, which he put on a half-empty shelf of the bookcase. "I've put clean sheets on the bed," he said. "It's ready for Matt."

Jim nodded, but before he could say anything the bathroom door opened and Matt came out.

"Your room's ready," Blair said as he picked up the suitcase and took it over to the small room under the stairs. "It's not very big, but I think you'll find it comfortable enough."

"Thanks," Matt whispered.

"Dinner will be nearly ready by the time you get your things unpacked and put away," Jim added.

"Thanks," he whispered again, then turned, went into the room and closed the door.

 


End file.
